It's U
by adindachika
Summary: reSHARE chap 3 karena kehapus dan ada tambahan. KyuMin/YAOI/NC!/BL Please enjoy READ
1. Chapter 1

It' U

author: Adindachika

pair ONLY KyuMin :D

and other cast

summary: kagak pinter bikin summary

disc: semua pemain punya orang tua dan Sm tapi KyuMin tetep untuk saya XD, keberatan?

WARNING: TYPO(S) betebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, Aneh GEJE

.

.

.

..::kyuMin::.

Hembusan angin malam seoul terasa dingin seperti berlomba lomba dengan hawa kutub, namun hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang untuk orang orang yang berlalu lalang di salah satu pusat kota Korea Selatan Ini, entah itu jalan jalan, makan bersama, berkencan atau hanya sekedar ingin melihat suasan gemerlap malam, tak terkecuali bagi namja manis satu ini. Lee Sungmin, kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar dengan siul siulan ringan tercipta di bibir poutynya, Ia tak peduli dengan angin malam dingin yang seperti ingin menembus mantelnya dan membekukan syaraf syaraf,

Langkahnya terhenti saat sakunya bergetar menandakan ada telfon masuk

"yoboseyo, waeyo wookie?".

"ya! kau lama sekali". teriak sang penelpon, sontak sungmin menjauhkan Iphonenya dari telinganya, merasa sang penelpon sudah jinak(?) sungmin lalu mendekatkan Iphonenya lagi

"sabarlah sedikit, aku juga dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu!". ujarnya kesal "yasudah! cepatlah, perutku sudah lapar!".

PIP

sambungan pun terputus, Ia memasukan Iphonenya ke dalam saku dan segera pergi ke rumah sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Tng Tong

"iya sebentar".

Ceklek

"akhirnya kau datang juga". pekik wookie gembira sambil memeluk sungmin. "wookie sesak!aku juga kedinginan". keluhnya saat wookie mempererat pelukannya. "terus?". tanya wookie sok polos

"jadi? kau mau aku beku menjadi es batu di sini?",

"buat apa?"

"YAK KIM RYEOWOOK, aku kedinginan, apa kau mau membunuhku , eoh?". geram sungmin, wookie terkekeh "haha mianhe, ayo masuk!".

setelah menutup pintunya wookie dan sungmin menuju ke ruang keluarga, terlihat ada seorang namja sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah

"eh? ada heechul hyung, annyeong!", sapa sungmin ramah sambil membungkukkan badanya, Kim Heechul adalah sepupu ryeowook dan juga kenal dengan sungmin saat masih kecil, bahkan mereka juga seperti saudara,

"ahh.. lama tak bertemu minnie! aku baru pulang dari paris". ujar heechul

"wahhh pasti rancangan heechul hyung sudah terkenal, sepertinya cita cita hyung menjadi desainer terkenal sudah tercapai?". tanya sungmin. "yah.. begitulah".

"ah, aku lupa! wookie menyuruhku ke sini karena lapar!". ucap sungmin. "aishh kau! memasak saja saja butuh sungmin, kau kan bisa memasak sendiri!". cibir heechul. "hyung! aku hanya ingin memasak bersama dengan minnie hyung! kenapa chullie hyung yang repot?". bela wookie "sudahlah... wookie kita mau memasak apa?". tanya sungmin yang akhirnya berhasil menghentikan perdebatan sesama saudara itu "Bulgogi"., jawab wookie dan heechul bersamaan

"baiklah"

Sungmin POV

Drtt Drtt

tiba tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk, aku menghentikan dulu aktifitasku memotong sayuran

_From: Kyunnie_

_Chagiya kau dimana? sudah makan? aku harap kau baik baik saja!"_

aku tersenyum melihat pesannya, yeah cho kyuhyun adalah namjachinguku, sudah 1 tahun aku bersamanya, tapi selama 1 tahun itu aku merahasiakannya dari apa

yup, benar appaku tidak akan merestui hubungan kami, kalian bertanya kenapa? sudah jelas hubungan kami ini adalah hal yang tabu di pandangan masyarakat, aku dan kyuhyun sama sama namja, tapi pepatah cinta itu buta, tidak memandang ras itu memang benar bukan?, ah yaa aku lupa membalas smsnya

_To: kyunnie_

_aku di rumah wookie sekarangaku baru memasak untuk makan malam kami! aku baik baik saja ^^ jaga kesehatanmu kyunnie. otte?  
_

**send**_  
_

****5 menit hahh slalu lama jika membalas pesanku, aku tau dia pasti sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya, dia adalah anak pendiri sekaligus CEO dari perusahaan entertainment #halahh chika ribet sendiri nulisnya

jadi.. dia juga ikut berkecimpung di dunia itu

kemudian aku meneruskan memasakku

.

.

.

"makanan siap". aku tersenyum ternyata mereka tanpa di suruhpun sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan, kelaparankah? kurasa iya!

selesai makan wookie mencucui piringnya, sebenarnya aku ingin membantu tapi ia melarangku

"minnie-ahh bisa hyung bicara denganmu?".

"ahh nde". aku mengikutinya dari belakang ternyata heechul hyung mengajakku ke taman belakang

"waeyo hyung?". tanyaku setalah duduk di salah satu gazebo

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun?".tanyanya balik

"seperti yang kau tau, aku harus slalu menutupinya!".

"sebaiknya bilang saja pada appamu". aku menghela napas sarannya terlalu membunuh menurutku

"angan angan, terkadang aku iri dengan wookie dan kau hyung, kalian dengan mudahnya di restui berhubungan dengan hal yang tabu seperti itu. kenapa appa tidak bisa".. aku menundukkan wajhaku bahuku bergetar , aku menangis dengan cepat heechul hyung memluk dan mennenangkanku, aku menangis kencang meluapkan isi hatiku, biar air mataku jatuh ber mili mili aku tak akan rugi, bahkan jika tidak hatiku yang yang akan rugi

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Huaaaa Akhirnya selesai juga, mian kalau jelek, yahh namanya juga author amatiran.. dan saya juga baru di sini, jadi masih butuh saran readersdeul jangan sungkan memberi Review^^ kalau mau mengajari saya tentang FF saya sangat mau malah PM aja :D

So? Mind To Review!^^


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: TYPO(S) betebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, Aneh GEJE, YAOI yang enggak suka silahkan klik tanda close, saya enggak mau ada fanwar Wookie?

"angan angan, terkadang aku iri dengan wookie dan kau hyung, kalian dengan mudahnya di restui berhubungan dengan hal yang tabu seperti itu. kenapa appa tidak bisa".. aku menundukkan wajahku bahuku bergetar , aku menangis dengan cepat heechul hyung memeluk dan menenangkanku, aku menangis kencang meluapkan isi hatiku, biar air mataku jatuh ber mili mili aku tak akan rugi, bahkan jika tidak hatiku yang yang akan rugi

.

.

.

Chapter 2

KyuMin

Kyuhyun Pov

"hahh".

Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas berat, arghhh… sungguh , bisakah 1 hari saja tanpa berkas berkas sialan yang menumpuk di mejaku, bebas dari rapat dengan manager artis yang sangat pusing itu, ahh tidak! Tidak akan mungkin bisa bisa kakek sihir cho itu akan membunuhku jika sampai lalai, tapi aku lebih pusing lagi bila dia tau hubunganku dengan sungmin, ANI aku tak mau berpisah dengan bunnyku,

Ahh aku lupa membalas sms nya

_To: kyunnie_

_aku di rumah wookie sekarangaku baru memasak untuk makan malam kami! aku baik baik saja ^^ jaga kesehatanmu kyunnie. otte?_

Hahaha kekasih ideal bukan?

_To: My Baby_

_Nde chagiya saranghaeyo :D_

_TOK TOK_

Tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku , "masuk!".

Cklekk

"hai tuan Cho!".

"ternyata kau kepala besar!", dengusku detelah tau bahawa yesung hyung yang mengetuk pintu, "tak sopan sekali kau pada hyungmu! … kau sudah selesai rapat bukan? Ayolah kita jalan jalan!". Ajaknya

"tidak gomawo! Aku langsung pulang saja.. kau tau jika aku pulang larut si kakek sihir itu akan menceramahiku habis habisan!", ujarku kesal , yesung hyung hanya terkekeh geli. "bahkan appamu sendiri kau bilang kakek sihir, ckckck!".

"ahh sudahlah! Kalau kau mau pergi. Pergilah sendiri! Aku sibuk". Ucapku final,

"yahh saying sekali padahal aku ingin ke rumah wookie".

"JINJAYO? Ikut!". Histerisku sambil menghambur ke depan yesung hyung, "ani! Kau tadi bilang tidak mau, yasudah!"

"jebal hyung… di sana juga ada Minnie! Sudah 2 hari ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya, ayolah ya ya?". :

"tidak tidak byeee!". Mwo? Dia menolak! Aishh awas kau kepala besar!

.

.

.

.

"tuan muda .. dari tadi anda di cari oleh tuan besar, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan!". Ujar butler park saat aku keluar dari mobil setelah memakirkannya di teras rumah, "beritau dia aku lelah! Besok pagi saja bicaranya". Seruku sambil masuk ke rumah

"YAK! Cho kyuhyun.. brani sekali kau membantah! Ini hal yang penting". Semprot kakek sihir itu tepat di depanku. "ne ne ne.. cepat bicara saja! Aku lelah ingin tidur".

"Kau akan ku jodohkan dengan Victoria".

DANG!

"MWO? Vic? Victoria teman SMAku dulu? ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau appa!". Teriakku histeris sampai butler kim yang baru saja masuk membawa tasku terlonjak kaget. "ya teman SMAmu dulu! Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengannya". Ohhh ayolah.. aku paling benci dengan yeoja jadi jadian itu, kalian tau gara gara dia aku slalu tidak nyaman di sekolah, dia slalu mengikutiku kemana saja! Aishhh bagaimana kehidupanku kedepannya dengan dia, ani! Aku hanya ingin SUNGMINKU! "a-aku_".

"baiklah besok kau harus bertemu dengannya". Potongnya sambil berlalu. ARGHHHHH kenapa jadi begini? Apa aku harus bilang pada sungmin. Ahh tidak bisa bisa dia sedih dan kecewa, aku HARUS BAGAIMANA?

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Minnie.. ini sudah malam! Kau menginap di sini saja lagi pula aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu". Ujar heechul sambil mengusap usap rambut sungmin lembut, "nde! Aku juga malas pulang, nah sungie hyung kenapa tak mengajak kyuhyun?". Tanya sungmin pada yesung yang asik nyemil. "sebenarnya dia ingin ikut! Tapi aku tak mau. Salah sendiri pertama dia menolaknya yasudah!". Ujar yesung santai

PLETAK

"appo hyung". Ringisnya setelah mendapat jitakan halus dari heechul "BABO! Kenapa kau tolak, dasar kepala besar". Cibir heechul "kepala tak besar hyung, benarkan wookie chagi?". Tanya yesung sambil beralih memeluk wookie yang asik membaca majalah "ye.. chullie hyung kenapa kau kasar sekali". Bela wookie. Hjeechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas "untung saja kau namjachingu wookie, kalau tidak MATI kau!".

"Chullie hyung kau menakutkan". Gumam sungmin takut, "hehe mianhe Minnie, aku kesal pada orang ini". Heechul dengan cepat menunjuk yesung. "whatever wlekk".

"YAK!".

TBC

Muehehe putus di tengah jalan XD #readers bakar author di monas.

Hehehe mianhe.. cuman segini biar pada penasaran aja.. gomawo untuk **Reviewnya ^^**


	3. reSHARE

WARNING: TYPO(S) betebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, Aneh GEJE, YAOI yang enggak suka silahkan klik tanda close, saya enggak mau ada fanwar Wookie?

Author re SHARE chapter 3, karena ke hapus pluss ada tambahan

Happy reading….

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk manis di café yang sangat terkenal di seoul, yeoja itu seperti menunggu seseorang, dan wajahnya berubah cerah setelah melihat namja yang ia cari datang menghampirinya.

"kau datang juga kyu, sudah 30 menit aku menunggumu! duduklah". Yeoja itu masih tersenyum senang,

"apa kau berniat menghalangi hubunganku dengan sungmin? ". Tanya kyuhyun to the point sambil menatap tajam padanya, yeoja itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "well itu suatu keberuntunganku atau memang garis takdir kita bisa di jodohkan, kau tau? Hal inilah yang slama ini aku tunggu tunggu, saat aku tau hubunganmu dengan sungmin, aku hancur kyu! Aku pergi dari korea ke paris hanya untuk membuang rasaku padamu, tapi nihil! Dan kemarin appaku bilang aku akan di jodohkan denganmu, bukankah kita memang di takdirkan bersama, kyu?"

"cukup Vic! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah ada hubungan denganmu, dan perlu kau ingat aku hanya mencintai SUNGMIN". Ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan di akhir katanya, Victoria sang yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecut. "biasakah kau buka hatimu sedikit untukku! Dia hanya hanya seorang namja tak tau diri yang bisa saja memanfaatkan mu dan-".

"DIA TIDAK SEBURUK KAU!". Potong kyuhyun, yang menimbulkan semua pelanggan café melihat ke arah mereka, setelah suasana kembali normal kyuhyun menghela napas. "aku memohon padamu vic! Tolong bilang pada appamu batalkan perjodohan ini!". Victoria tersenyum kecut "kau salah jika memohon kepadaku kyu!".

"terserah! aku pergi, ada rapat penting". Kemudian kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Victoria

"kau pikir aku akan menyerah? Tidak. Mati kau LEE SUNGMIN!". Gumam vic.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!".

"sungmin kau sudah pulang, kemari ada hal yang perlu eomma sampaikan". Seru nyonya lee. Sungmin segara menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah eommanya

"waeyo?". Tanya sungmin

"satu jam lagi appa dan eomma akan pergi ke china selama 1 tahun". Jelas nyonya lee. "MWO? Kenapa lama sekali. Eomma kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri ". Rengek sungmin, "kau tak menganggapku hyung?". Tanya sungjin menyindir "kau tidak pernah asyik".

"hahhh… kalian ini adik kakak, sungmin belajarlah mengalah dengan adikmu. Sungjin bersikap sopanlah pada hyungmu!". Tegur tuan lee pada kedua anaknya , "appa ke china karena ada urusan bisnis dengan salah satu perusahaan disana, dan membangun tempat wisata bersama di sana jadi butuh waktu lama". Jelas tuan lee.

"tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Dan appa slalu tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja, hanya kuliah kuliah dan kuliah". Dengus sungmin sebal. "ming… kau masih butuh wawasan dan pendidikan yang matang. Setelah kau siap baru kau akan meneruskan perusahaan". Sekali lagi sungmin hanya berwajah muram mendengar penuturan appanya. "nah.. tadi malam kenapa kau tidak pulang, dan sepertinya kau membolos hari ini, huh?".

"aishh eomma aku kan sudah bilang aku di rumah wookie, dan hari ini aku kuliah siang!".

"hahh yasudah appa mau beres beres , habis ini akan ke bandara".

"mianhe aku tak bisa mengantarkan kalian. Aku lelah". Ucap sungmin sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "gwencana biar sungjin yang mengantarkan, jaga dirimu baik baik chagi".

"nde eomma".

.

.

.

"Minnie.. ayo ke kantin".

"aniyo.. aku di kelas saja jae hyung , gomawo tawarannya". Tolak sungmin ramah pada jaejoong sunbaenya. "hey? Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali, apa kau punya masalah?".

"ya.. sudah 2 hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan kyuhyun, aku rindu padanya. Dan lebih sialnya orang tuaku ke china selama 1 tahun".

"heuuhh si Cho itu memang slalu sibuk, bahkan kekasihnya saja tak pernah di hiraukan". Ujar jaejoong sambil memakan bekal kimchinya. " dia tidak seperti itu hyung".

"Up to you"

"eh? Orang tuamu ke china? 1 tahun? Jeongmal?". Tanya jaejoong, "nde, wae?"

"brarti kau bebas berduaan dengan si cho itukan?".

"YAK hyung!".

"ehem ehem.. kenapa makan kimchi tak ajak ajak hyung, dan kenapa kau duduk di bangkuku?". Tanya seseorang di depan mereka, jaejoong hanya nyengir innocent pada jungmo yang berkacak pinggang padanya. "heheh mian jungmo, aku hanya ingin di sini". Jawabnya

" Minnie ayo kita ke kantin,". Ajak jungmo

"na'ah. Baru saja aku mengajaknya dan sungmin menolak". Ucap jaejoong masih dengan kimchi yang memenuhi mulutnya. "ihh kau menjijikan hyung! Cepat bersihkan mulutmu dan baru bicara". Tegur jungmo.

.

.

"jadi kita akan membuat iklan dengan latar toko bunga dan membuat jingle dari lagu Yunho-ssi, bagaimana?".

"baiklah, anda memang sangat jenius , memang tuan cho sangat tepat mengangkat anda menjadi direktur, saya sangat senang bekerja sama dengan anda kyuhyun-ssi". Puji salah seorang klien sambil menjabat tangan kyuhyun. "gomawo atas pujiannya, semoga anda nyaman bekerja sama dengan entertainment kami". Balas kyuhyun tersenyum ramah.

"tentu saja".

..::KyuMin::..

Setalah selesai rapat kyuhyun segara pergi dari kantor dan menuju suatu tempat.

Sekitar 20 menit kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kampus sungmin tepat saat jam kuliah sungmin selesai

Blamm

Kyuhyun terlojak kaget saat sungmin dengan tiba tiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "hahah kau kaget? Mian aku terlalu senang kau bisa menjemputku". Pekik sungmin. "gwencana chagi, bogoshipo".. kyuhyun segera memeluk sungmin dan di sambut hangat dengan sungmin. "kau tau? Aku hamper saja mati 2 hari tidak bertemu denganmu".

"dasar penggombal cho!".

"hey hey aku serius ming," . ujar kyuhyun setelah melepas dekapannya. Kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin matanya bertemu dengan mata kelinci sungmin, mengenilimasir jarak dia antara mereka

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin lembut lama kelamaan kyuhyun menghisap birbir atas dan bawah sungmin, sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mengaitkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun

"ahmpppp". Lenguh sungmin saat kyuhyun mengabsen dindging atas mulutnya dan bertarung lidah. "anghhh kyuhmmm". Merasa tau sungmin sudah kehabisan nafas kyuhyun melepas tautan mereka

"saranghaeyo cho sungmin".

Sungmin terkikik. "sejak kapan margaku diganti cho? Tapi tak papa karena aku mencintaimu Nado saranghaeyo Kyunnie". Balas sungmin yang di hadiahi kecupan di keningnya

"ahh appa dan eommaku ke china, bisa kau temani aku? Sungjin sedang berlibur ke jeju". Pinta sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun hanya meneguk salivanya sendiri. "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu ming. Atau aku akan menerkammu sekarang juga "aishh baru juga aeminggu kemarin kita melakukan 'itu'. Itupun saat orang tuaku dan sungjin tidak ada di rumah".

"nahh sekarang merekapun juga tak ada bukan?". Goda kyuhyun "dasar naughty Cho!". Mereka tertawa bersama, hari ini memang begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, sempat sementara terpisah karena suatu hala tapi tak menyurutlkan cinta mereka berdua, biar orang lain menganggap mereka menjijikan atau apalah itu namanya, tapi merekelah yang menjalani bukan orang orang itu,

Cinta memang indah

Cinta memang sempurna, Tapi Apa mereka tau bahawa cinta juga bisa rapuh dan luntur saat pengisi hantinya ksong dan hampa? Hanya cinta dan tatapan matalah yang paling jujur!

.

.

.

"minnie kau sedang apa?". tanya kyu sambil memeluk sungmin dari belakang yang sedang memotong sayuran, "memasak untuk makan malam kita, kau menginap di sini kan?"

"hm hmm". balas kyuhyun. "sebenarnya juga ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu ming".

"mwo?"

"a-aku akan di jo-jodohkan!"

DEG

"aaww". ringis sungmin saat tanganya teriris pisau karena kaget, "chagi, gwencanayo?". kyuhyun segera menghisap jari sungmin yang terluka, "a-aww appo".

"sudah.. ayo kita obati". kyuhyun menyruh sungmin ke kamar

.

.

dengan telaten kyuhyun memneteskan obat merak ke jari sungmin dan menutupnya dengan plester, "kyu.. apa benar kau di jodohkan?". kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "ne. aku di jodohkan dengan vic".

"vic? victoria teman SMA kita dulu?". "ya"

bagai beribu ribu jarum yang menusuk jantung sungmin, sungmin bersumpah demi apapun hatinya terasa sakit, sungmin tahu victoria sangat mencintai kyuhyun dan akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan kyuhyun,

"apa kau mencintaiku?". tanya sungmin ragu. "kau bicara apa minnie! aku sangat mencintaimu, waeyo?".

"tak apa".

"tenanglah, aku akan berusaha membatalkan perjodohan itu! aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan pada yeoja jadi jadian itu. percayalah ming". ujar kyuhyun mantap dan menggenggam tangan sungmin. "aku percaya padamu kyu". balas sungmin. kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas "gomawo". Lama kyuhyun terhanyut pada dengan mata foxy milik sungmin

Seakan tau kyuhyun mengikis sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka berdua sungmin memejamkan matanya. Berpagutan lembut dengan bibir tebal kyuhyun. Sungguh! Jika waktu bisa berhenti sungmin ingin berhenti detik ini juga berdua dengan kyuhyun tanpa ada halangan apapun sangat bahagia masa bodoh dengan perjodohan kyuhyun dengan Victoria toh, kyuhyun hanya mencintainya seorang!. "akhhmmpp". Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya , bertarung lidah dengan daging tak bertulang milik sungmin ."hmmmppp". bosan bagi kyuhyun keberuntungan bagi sungmin, sungmin bernafas lega saat kyuhyun beralih mencumbu lehernya. Tidak lucu jika ia masuk Koran seoul hanya karena kehabisan nafas saat berciuman. Konyol!

"ahhh.. kyuhh". Kyuhyun sudah bernafsu sekarang , libidonya naik hanya karena desahan lolos dari bibir pouty sungmin, dengan lihai kyuhyun melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sungmin, tanpa banyak bicara kyuhyun langsung melahap nipple sungmin. "Anghh ahh ohh kyuh". Runtuh sudah pertahanan sungmin untuk tidak mendesah, toh nyatanya dari dulu sungmin tidak pernah menolak sentuhan kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan baginya, seringaian tercetak di bibir kyuhyun, dengan sengaja kyuhyun menghentikan ransangan di tubuh bunnynya "bermain main dulu lebih menyenangkan". Pikirnya,

"kyuu…". Rengek sungmin manja "waeyo chagi? Katakana apa mau mu?". Goda kyuhyun. Seketika wajah sungmin memerah dan berpaling pada objek lain, tapi tangan kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu menahan wajahnya. "katakana chagi?".

"kyu… aku malu!". Kyuhyun terkekeh "kenapa harus malu?".

"akhhhh". Lenguh sungmin saat kyuhyun meremas juniornya yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

"anghhh kyuhh ohh, sentuh aku".

STRIKE!

Dengan seringain yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya kyuhyun melepas semua kain yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dan sungmin, totally naked!

"as your wish darling".

.

.

"ahhh kyuhh ohh yess, there o-ohh". Sungmin mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang kyuhyun, otomatis junior kyuhyun semakin tertanam di holenya "ashh ahh ming se sempit ming oohh ass".

"nghh so big ahh ohh ohh".

Bunyi derit ranjang semakin menambah kesan panas antara mereka berdua, tubuh sungmin terhentak hentak sesuai irama genjotan kyuhyun

"ahhh akhh nghh ohhh kyuhh fas ah ter, fuck me, akhhh ohhh fuck me". Sumpah serapah kenikmatan lolos dari kedua bibir mereka, malam itu menjadi saksi bisa bagaimana cinta mereka, kasih sayang mereka tercipta dari setiap sentuhan yang mereka berikan pada satu sama lain,

.

.

.

Drtt Drttt

"nghh". Suara getaran I phone kyuhyun berhasil membangunkan sang empunya dari mimpi indah. Dengan malas kyuhyun meraih benda itu dan menekan tombol hijau

"Yobo-"

"Oppa! Aku Di Bandara, Cepat Jemput aku!".teriak sang penelpon "nugu?".

"Yak! Aku yeodongsaengmu Ji Bin, kau melupakan adimu sendiri?"

"MWO?". Teriak kyuhyun

TBC

.

.KYAA! *tunjuk FF atas

Hahaha author nyempil jadi adiknya kyuhyun.. hehehe mianhe kalau NCnya g HOT, tambahin kompor aja #pelatkkk

Kalau udah baca REVIEW please^^


End file.
